Lost to Technology
by Ninja Misao
Summary: The 12th Doctor teams up with an old companion to save the world from itself but this time they maybe too late. (This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)
1. Part One

Doctor Who & Sarah Jane Adventures Crossover

Lost to Technology

Part One

* * *

It was a simple day in the Tardis, The Doctor was tending to the controls while Clara's eyes were glued to her cellphone. She upgraded it a while ago now it was the newest phone on the market in her time and thanks to The Doctor's sonic screwdriver she would get news and updates from anywhere in the galaxy.

Soon their travels together became very quiet The Doctor would show Clara various artifacts from the past and future but Clara would not even lift her head to acknowledge him. The timelord grew lonely and upset he began to think travelling with him was boring. The Doctor sighed he needed someone to talk to... someone who wouldn't stand there making yes or no noises. Just then a thought went through his head, the timelord's lips curved into a smile as he turned a knob and pressed a few buttons the Tardis hummed loudly with delight at the coordinates.

"Yes old girl it's time to visit an old friend." the Doctor said.

In Ealing on Bannerman road house at number thirteen Sarah Jane smith was busy tending to the dishes in the kitchen. She expected Luke, Rani and Clyde to be outside playing but she knew better. She found them on the couch glue to their tablets and phones instead.

"Does anyone want to help me clean up the attic?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Maybe later Mum." Luke replied.

"Yeah." Clyde and Rani replied in unison.

Sarah Jane nodded as she finished washing and drying the dishes.

It's been a few days now with hardly any alien attacks but ever since the kids got their new tablets and phones they have been doing nothing but sitting on the couch. It wasn't just them it was all the kids in the neighborhood. The once loud and boisterous streets were not quiet and dull. Life was quiet...too quiet and now even some of the adults were getting hooked on the new gadgets as well. Either this was the way of the future or something was really wrong.

A familiar sound caught her attention as she was heading out the front door to throw out the trash. Sarah Jane opened the door to find a sliver curly haired man standing there wearing a black jacket looking at her with menacing green eyes.

Standing beside him was a young woman with shoulder length dark brown hair she couldn't see her eyes they were too busy glued to her phone.

"Hello old friend." Sarah said.

"Hello Sarah this is Clara Oswald, Clara this is Sarah Jane Smith." The 12th Doctor said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Oswald." Sarah Jane said pleasantly.

"Yeah." Clara said not looking up from her phone.

Sarah Jane moved aside as Clara walked over and joined Luke and Clyde on the couch while Rani stood up and sat down in the chair. The Doctor grab the trash bag and walked out the door with Sarah Jane.

"I see your companion has become a slave to technology as well." Sarah Jane said.

"Yes I'm afraid so, it's been too quiet on the Tardis lately a bit lonely as well." The Doctor admitted.

The Doctor threw away the trash and Sarah Jane put the lid back on the trash can as she took a long deep breath.

" It's been lonely here too, tell me something what's missing we are outside and it's summer vacation shouldn't there be kids around?" Sarah asked.

"Yes and teenagers alike racing up and down the streets on skateboards and other various contraptions with laughter. The adults should be cooking tasty barbecue meats on the grill with globs of thick artery killing potatoes salad as a side dish." The Doctor added.

Sarah Jane smiled he had indeed been around humans for too long. Sarah Jane looked around before she would of spotted at least one child or even one adult outside beside her but this time there was no one.

"The streets are too quiet everyone one is indoors they would rather be in the virtual word then the one Mother Nature provided for them." The Doctor said.

"A slave to technology they've become I guess we have to save them again." Sarah Jane said.

The Doctor took a hold of Sarah Jane's hand with a smile and nodded.

"Indeed come on." The Doctor said happily.

The two of them ran toward the Tardis and shut the door behind them and with the happy humming sound the Tardis dematerialized.


	2. Part Two

Doctor Who X Sarah Jane Adventures Crossover

Lost to Technology

Part Two

* * *

In the Tardis Sarah Jane's eyes wandered around the interior of the console room. She found the chalkboards to be a nice addition to the ship. The Tardis continued humming happily as Sarah walked around the console room. She smiled as she laid her hands on the console it felt so good to be on this ship again.

"I've missed you too old girl." Sarah Jane said aloud.

The Doctor turned a few knobs and pressed various kinds of buttons. With the Tardis happy he had no issues putting in the coordinates. A small smile tugged at the corner of his cheek as he watched Sarah Jane looking around the Tardis. It felt good to have Sarah back it felt like old times. The Doctor pulled away from the controls and took a long deep breath as he clapped his hands together.

"So what do you think?" The doctor asked.

Sarah Jane looked around once more before laying her eyes back on the Doctor.

"It's not bad, I like the chalkboards." Sarah Jane said.

The time lord nodded while he was glad she liked the new look of the Tardis his mind was on the problem at hand.

"Brink Tech…" The Doctor said.

"Brink Technologies appeared a few months ago it drawled people in with its low prices and affordable deals. In over two months it conquered the electronic marketplace with tablets and phones being its huge selling point." Sarah informed him.

The Doctor nodded absorbing all the information as he pushed a few buttons. Within seconds a holographic screen appeared showing a Brink commercial. The moment Sarah Jane looked at the screen she felt a slight headache form across her forehead. The Doctor felt something as well while watching the commercial, it was as if someone or something was trying to control his mind. He looked over to Sarah thinking she would be consumed by the commercial instead it caused her pain. The Doctor found this interesting but he quickly turned it off.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah just a slight headache no big deal." Sarah Jane replied.

The Doctor found this interesting to find someone not pulled in by this technology's mind control. There first order of business was to get their hands on one of Brink's devices.

The Tardis materialized in Ealing once more but this time it was a block away from a Brink store . As the two of them emerged from the Tardis The Doctor noticed the rest of the stores were closed, but Brinks was open and loaded with people. Sarah and the Doctor looked at each other,he took a hold of her hand and walked inside the store.

The Brink store was large it had over twenty aisles filled with different electronics from vacuums, video games, televisions and so on. The Doctor kept his eyes on Sarah like it or not she was his beacon and he had a strange feeling she knew it too. As the two of them stood in front of aisle twelve Sarah felt a small painful throbbing sensation across her forehead. The Doctor noticed his companion's discomfort so he looked up at the sign which read phones and tablets they were in the right place. The timelord continued to keep his eye on Sarah Jane as they walked down the aisle. The aisle was quiet as kids and adults alike were glue to the tablets and phones. Some people were buying them while others just sat there playing on them. The Doctor's eyes wandered over to one of the tablets, he let go of Sarah's hand and moved toward the silver electronic device to get a better look at it.

Pushing past her pain Sarah looked at the Doctor he examined the device and looked confused. Then he looked around at the other people in the aisle whose eyes were glued to the devices.

"Every device is the same…if it's not the device than what has everyone so hooked?" The doctor asked himself.

The Doctor noticed Sarah was by his side again trying to hide her discomfort. He didn't understand what could be causing her so much pain and why did he also feel such a strong pull from this rectangular device.

"Hello welcome to Brinks can I help you?" a cheerful voice asked.

The Doctor looked up to see a smiling brunette with sea blue eyes wearing a silver shirt with the Brinks red logo on the left side. His eyes looked to her name badge which said Heather in big red letters. The Doctor was caught off guard by the woman while her features looked sincere her blue eyes looked soulless perhaps they were talking to a shell a mere puppet that's only job was to sell the merchandise.

Seeing The Doctor was not going to say anything Sarah decided to speak up instead.

"Yes Heather we would like to buy this tablet." Sarah Jane said as pleasantly as possible.

Heather's smile grew even bigger the moment she heard that, she automatically walked over and pulled out a fresh new tablet and turned it on. The moment the network was connected Sarah Jane felt the throbbing in her head increase. Trying her best not to double over in pain she squeezed the Doctor's hand in hopes of getting his attention. The timelord shook himself out of his daze, he glanced over seeing the pain Sarah was in it was time to wrap this up and fast. The Doctor pulled out five-hundred pounds and set it on the table. Heather smiled she grabbed the money and turned to process the payment. When she turned back around to get their personal information her customers were gone. Shrugging it off Heather proceeded to finish the payment by typing in the word unknown.

At Brinks headquarters at the main desk a woman with shoulder length red hair and green eyes wearing a red and silver business dress was busying typing on her computer. She looked in the data base of the latest purchases when something caught her attention.

"Unknown?" The woman said aloud.

In a matter of moments her phone rang, the woman collected as much information as she could and sent it in an email to her boss before holding the phone up to her ear.

"How is the processing going?" the voice asked over the phone.

"We seemed to have an Unknown in the database." The red haired woman said.

"I see... " The voice asked.

I have emailed you the details." The red haired woman replied.

Thank you." the voice said before hanging up.

In the office sitting at a desk with a name tag reading S. Smith was a woman with long raven hair wearing a casual black business suit. Her eyes widen as a smile crept across her face when she opened up her latest email . As she scrolled down the message she looked at the photo of a familiar female journalist and silver hair stranger.

"…Well you've finally made your move Sarah Jane Smith."


	3. Part Three

Doctor Who X Sarah Jane Adventures Crossover

Lost to Technology

Part Three

* * *

At Brinks headquarters in the main office S. Smith was sitting at her desk. She pushed a folder across the desk to a being in a black robe. The being had no eyes or nose but it laid its cream colored hand over the picture.

"So Sarah Jane is finally fighting back with a timelord no less." The being said.

"What should we do?" S. Smith asked.

"Monitor them for now it's only a matter of time before we meet them face to face." The being said strongly.

"Yes sir." S. Smith replied.

The alien being stood up and disappeared back into the shadows to reserve his strength for the encounter.

On the Tardis Sarah Jane was laying down on the bed in her room. She tossed and turned as the intense pressure from her headache would not go away. She wanted to scream, but she bit her tongue and whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. Tasting the blood in her mouth from biting down on her tongue too hard Sara Jane coughed out a tearful plea. She expected the pain would subside like before once she was away from what was caused it but this time it was not letting up.

In the console room The Doctor had the tablet hooked up to the Tardis. He scanned it for various kinds of things but most of all why was its mental pull so strong. As the screen grew brighter the mental pull increased almost knocking the timelord down to his knees. The Tardis hummed as The Doctor stood back up. Once he was standing again he traced the network back to its source. The Tardis hummed once more when The Doctor remembered about Sarah Jane. The timelord ran out of the console room and down the hall.

Back in her room Sarah was still twisting and turning in her bed, she was close to crying out for help when she noticed a blurry shadow in the room with her. Blinking away her tears it became clear that the blurry shadow was the Doctor.

"It's going to be alright." The Doctor said calmly.

The timelord placed his hands on either side of her temple and slowly massaged her head. After a few moments the intense pressure began to subside, it now started to feel like a dull ache. Once Sarah Jane's breathing returned to normal The time lord removed his hands away from her head. He then placed a few tissues in his companion's hand before helping her sit up on the bed.

Sarah Jane wiped away her tears, and then used a damp towel to wipe off her face. The doctor sat down beside her and took a hold of her hand he could tell she was trying her best to regain her composure after that heavy mental attack.

"Thank you…I don't understand why the pain was so intense this time it …usually goes away once I am away from the source." Sarah Jane said weakly.

"You're welcome and to answer your question you were not away from the source it wasn't the device that was causing the problem it's the network. I increased the power to the machine thus increased the power to the network." The Doctor explained.

"Okay now, so we figured out the network is the problem so we trace the source of the network and cut it off." Sarah Jane said.

"Already on it, the Tardis is following the origin of the networks source." The Doctor said.

Sarah Jane nodded she tried to stand up but still felt dizzy so she sat back down. The Tardis materialized a nice cold cup of water on the table. The Doctor handed it over to Sarah who gladly drank it all. The cold liquid felt good going down her throat.

"Why don't you rest here I will come and get you when we have landed." The Doctor said.

Sarah Jane wanted to protest but that sounded like a great idea. She merely nodded as the Doctor stood up letting Sarah lay back down on the bed. The Tardis cooled down her room as Sarah closed her eyes contently getting some much needed sleep. The Doctor stood up and walked out of the room heading back down to the console room with a determined looked across his face. It was time to finally meet the people behind all of this once and for all.


	4. Part Four

Doctor Who & Sarah Jane Adventures Crossover

Lost to Technology

Part Four

* * *

The Tardis materialized at the network's source location. The Doctor walked down the hall to Sarah Jane's room and knocked on the door. After receiving no answer he opened the door and found the journalist was still asleep. At first he didn't want to wake her up but he knew he had to. So he walked over to the bed and shook her. Sarah shifted in the bed and looked up at the Doctor.

"We're here." The Doctor Said.

Sarah Jane nodded and got up out of bed, she felt refreshed and ready to go. She took a hold of The Doctor's hand as they walked to the console room together. The Tardis door opened and The Doctor walked out first. His eyes traveled up the tall silver building. He then spotted an electrical fence surrounding the building along with two guards out front. Sarah Jane walked out next and kept close to him.

"Sneaking in?" The Doctor suggested.

Before Sarah Jane could say a word the electric fence was turned off and the guards were called away.

"I guess we are going in the front." Sarah replied.

Sarah and the Doctor ran in pass the electric fence and the guards. The moment they entered onto the grounds Sarah Jane felt her headache returning. As they entered the building they were welcomed by no one except a silver elevator door opening for them.

"You know this is a trap." Sarah Jane said.

"Indeed, it means some ones want to meet us." The Doctor replied.

The two of them entered the elevator; she took a hold of the Doctor's hand as the elevator closed behind them.

Up in the main office sitting at her desk was , she smiled with delight watching Sarah Jane and her timelord on the security monitor.

"Now time to have a little fun." S Smith said.

She pushed a few buttons and set back to watch the show.

As Sarah Jane and The Doctor were riding up on the elevator when the lights went out. The elevator stopped on the 16th floor. The two of them moved to either side of the elevator when two security guards entered the lift with guns. With a nod Sarah and The Doctor punch both men in the gut knocking them to the ground. The Doctor and Sarah Jane ran out of the lift and down the darkened hallway.

Back in the office couldn't stop laughing when her red haired secretary walked in.

"Ah Dana come here and watch the show." S. Smith said.

The young secretary complied and walked over behind her bosses desk. She looked at the security monitor for a few moments before looking away with a disapproving sigh, which caused the raven haired lass to look up at Dana.

"More games I see." Dana said in a disappointed tone.

"Indeed it makes life more exciting." S. Smith replied.

Dana sighed as she turned back to the monitor to watch.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were running down the hall turning door knobs on every door they could find hoping one of them would open. Exhausted Sarah tried one more door knob and it opened.

"Doctor over here." Sarah Jane said.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane walked inside the dark room and a bright light blinded them. The network link was strong here forcing the both of them on their knees.

Back in the main office the raven haired lass watched with a huge smile as The Doctor and Sarah Jane twisted around on the floor in agony. Dana on the other hand couldn't watch anymore. She walked away only to have her boss stop her.

"Sidney please.." Dana pleaded.

The raven haired lass sighed as she pushed a few more buttons. Everything returned back to normal as the four security guards found the intruders and proceeded to bring them to her office.

"Thank you." Dana replied happily.

"Party pooper…" Sidney grumbled.

Dana merely smirked which made Sidney smile.

Moments later the doors opened to her office as a few security guards entered. The two of them pushed Sarah Jane and the Doctor down on the ground.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves I know…I did." Sidney said.

The voice struck a chord with Sarah it sounded very familiar. The Doctor was the first to raise his head, he stared at the woman before him in disbelief. Were his eyes playing tricks on him the woman before him wearing the business suit looked exactly like Sarah Jane.

"That voice…no it can't be." Sarah mumbled.

"Oh but it is." The voice replied.

Sarah Jane finally looked up into the eyes of herself, the hair was different but it was still her.

"Hello my twin." Sidney said.

"Hello…Sidney." Sarah Jane said bitterly.

The Doctor looked at his companion in hopes of getting a response, when she didn't say a word he finally spoke up.

"Is she a relative?" The Doctor asked.

"No she's my…Doppelganger."


	5. Part Five

Doctor Who X Sarah Jane Adventures Crossover

Lost in Technology

Part Five

* * *

Sidney laughed at her victory as she walked over to the front of her desk, while Dana remained where she was. Sidney leaned against the edge of the desk smiling like a chester cat at Sarah Jane Smith and the Doctor.

"I was beginning to think you would remain neutral while my master and I conquer the world." Sidney said.

Sarah Jane turned away refusing to reply while the Doctor continued looking at Sidney. He was intrigued by this doppelganger, her eyes were not calm and warm they were filled with anger and rage instead. Yet he saw something else peeking through but he wasn't sure what it was.

This master person made the timelord curious he wondered who it could be. Perhaps it was the Rani maybe that regenerated time lady survived after all. Or Maybe it was that umbrella plum dressed female version of the master. Sarah Jane looked to the Doctor and shook her head she recognized that zoned out look. She nudged him and the timelord looked over at her.

"Her master is the Trickster." Sarah Jane said aloud.

Sidney merely smiled as a cream colored creature wearing a black hooded robe emerged from the shadows.

"Right you are Sarah Jane, I see the Doctor has regenerated looking more menacing than ever." The Trickster said in his normal dark tone.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes in anger causing the Trickster to laugh even more.

"Lock them up." The Trickster said.

The guards picked them up and carted them away. The Trickster than turned to his creation who knelt down before him.

"Begin plan B it's time to consume the world." The Trickster said.

"Yes master." Sidney replied.

Sidney walked behind her desk and pressed a big red button.

"Global download is at five percent and climbing." Sidney said.

"Good keep me posted." The Trickster said.

Sidney bowed as her master disappeared back into the shadows.

Dana gently touched Sidney's hand, the raven haired woman looked over at her secretary.

"Sidney…this isn't right." Dana said in a frightened tone.

"It is my master's will, don't worry you will be safe soon my master will conquered the world." Sidney said in some kind of daze.

Dana shook her head and left the room perhaps it was time to have a chat with the prisoners.

Down in the holding cell The Doctor and Sarah Jane sat there with their hands and feet chained up. For a cell it was very clean, the nice warm red carpet floor felt nice under their feet. Even the bars shined a nice silver color yet Sarah noticed some sort of black strip traveling along the line of the bars.

Down in the holding cell The Doctor and Sarah Jane sat there with their hands and feet chained up. For a cell it was very clean, the nice warm red carpet floor felt nice under their feet. Even the bars shined a nice silver color yet Sarah noticed some sort of black strip traveling along the line of the bars.

"So you have a doppelganger that wants to destroy the world." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so the Trickster created her for that purpose. You see The Trickster wants me and since I would never be his to manipulate he created Sidney Smith. She doesn't always pop up, but when she does trouble always follows." Sarah Jane replied.

While The Doctor and Sarah kept talking one of the guards walked over to a black box on the wall. As he was about to pull down the lever he was struck on the head with a pipe. The moment he dropped to the ground the other guard ran at the attacker and she knocked him upside the head with the pipe as well. The Doctor and Sarah looked up to see a red haired woman unlocking the cell door.

"He was going to turn on the network in here and cause you both to suffer." Dana said seriously.

"Thank you for saving us, but I must ask why turn on your employer's now." The Doctor asked.

"I…want to stop this and save my boss." Dana said in a determined tone.

"Sidney is a lost cause." Sarah Jane said.

Dana finished unlocking their chains and stood there with her hand on her hips looking angrily over at Sarah Jane.

"No she isn't! She maybe lost when it comes to her master, but she really is a nice person once you get to know her." Dana said defensively.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane stood up, the time lord smiled at this development now it made sense. While Sarah Jane looked a bit confused he knew she would catch on soon enough.

"Now thank you for saving us I'm the Doctor and this is Sarah Jane." The timelord said rather quickly.

"My name is Dana Kinney." The former secretary said.

"Well Dana and Sarah let's go save the world." The Doctor said in his usually calm tone.

Both women nodded and followed the Doctor out of the holding cell and down the hall. Dana knew she made the right choice, but could Sidney truly be saved from the clutches of the Trickster. Perhaps Sarah Jane was right maybe she was a lost cause after all.


	6. Part Six

Doctor Who X Sarah Jane Smith Adventures

Lost to Technology

Part Six

* * *

Sitting in her office Sidney's eyes were glued to the monitor. Her eyes went soft when she saw Dana running the halls with the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. Anger washed over her along with a new sensation she never felt before... sadness. Sidney felt something run down her face she wiped it away and looked at it in shock it was a tear.

Sidney stood up, she closed her eyes then she took a long deep breath as she left her office. It was time to take care of this herself.

The Doctor along with Sarah Jane and Dana continued down the hall, only to be welcomed by a dozen guards.

"Hm this could be a problem." The Doctor said.

Sarah Jane handed him her sonic lipstick and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. She looked to Dana as they both cover their ears.

Here we go!" The Doctor screamed.

The timelord held both devices up and turned them on the highest setting. The crossing of the sonic streams sent out a sonic wave that had the guard down on the ground screaming in pain. Once the Doctor turned them off he handed the lipstick back to Sarah and the three of them continued down the hallway.

"Nice trick." Dana said.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied.

"I hope you have more of them up your sleeve." Dana said in a cautious tone.

The Doctor didn't like the sound of that, he looked to Sarah Jane who nodded she had a feeling it was going to be a long fight.

Standing outside the main network door with the Trickster by her side Sidney looked up and down both ends of the hallway. Both sides were surrounded by guards and it was fairly quiet with only the hum of the computer from behind the doors and the loud breathing of her master.

"She is a mistake that must be dealt with." The Trickster said.

The pain Sidney felt from this hurt her deeply, it took all of her strength not to show any tears while around her master because to him it was a sign of weakness.

"Yes my master…" Sidney replied coldly.

At the end of the hall Dana stopped seeing all the guards The Doctor and Sarah Jane did the same as they ran back around the corner.

"She must be down there…" Dana said in a sad tone.

"Along with the Trickster no doubt." Sarah Jane added.

The Doctor leaned on the wall deep in thought there were only three of them and over four or five dozen guards. He needed to think this through.

"For them to be here like this must mean their plan is almost complete." Dana said.

Sarah Jane looked over to the Doctor; he was quiet. She could tell he was thinking and by the look on his face none of his ideas seem plausible. Sarah Jane took a long deep breath, time was ticking away and sadly enough she knew what had to be done.

"Divide and conquer." left Sarah Jane's lips.

The Doctor looked up at his companion she looked over at him with a sad smile as she pulled out two sonic lipsticks from her pocket.

"Sarah …." The Doctor said.

"Can you shut down the network Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked.

Well….maybe if I knew what…" The doctor began to ramble on.

"Yes or no?" Sarah Jane asked in a calm but serious tone.

The Doctor stood up straight and looked deep within his companion's eyes.

"Yes if given enough time." The timelord said.

Okay, Dana you take Sidney I'll handle The Trickster." Sarah Jane said strongly.

Dana nodded in agreement while the Doctor sighed shaking his head. Sarah Jane is truly a strong willed woman when need be, he just hope it didn't come with a deadly price.

Sarah Jane walked out from behind the corner with her sonic devices on the highest setting within moments the guards were falling to the ground as the sonic wave washed over the hallway. Sidney and the Trickster turned to see Sarah Jane Smith standing there with Dana by her side. Both women pulled the cotton balls out of their ears and dropped them to the ground.

"Come and catch me you robed freak!" Sarah Jane screamed.

Sarah Jane ran off laughing while the Trickster growled in anger as he ran off after her. Dana looked over at Sidney before she ran off as well causing her to give chase after her ex secretary. The Doctor appeared around the corner after all the craziness was over, he slipped into the network room with the help of his sonic screwdriver. He walked in and shut the door behind him, his eyes widen at the sight of all the integrated wires, lights and buttons the network had. He looked over at the small led screen which read download at seventy-five percent. The Doctor sighed it was time to get to work he only hoped the others were okay.

Sidney ran around the corner and found Dana waiting for her.

Sidney slowly walked toward her with a menacing look across her face. Dana didn't move she held her ground.

"I know this isn't you…you're different. Do you remember all the lunches we use to have in the park and how I help you find your hobby. Dana said.

Sidney's eyes lighten up as she felt more tears falling down her cheeks. She tried to shake them off but she couldn't this time and she didn't know why. Dana saw the confusion across Sidney's face so she moved a bit closer to her friend.

"….You make me feel so many emotions I never felt before. I felt betrayed when you helped them but I can't hurt you." Sidney said sadly.

"That's what friends do we help each other, so what if your master created you for evil it doesn't mean he controls you."

"I am scared…I've never betrayed my master before.

Dana and Sidney's hand intertwined together which confused the raven haired lass immensely.

"This time we will fight him together and win." Dana said seriously.

Sidney looked into the eyes of her best and only friend while she was still frightened of the Trickster with Dana by her side she felt invincible.

The two of them ran down the hall in search of the Trickster it was time to end his reign of terror.

Down the hall and to the left Sarah Jane kept running until she reached a dead end. She looked at the wall when she felt a pair of eyes on her. As she turned around The Trickster appeared, he threw Sarah Jane up against the wall. Wincing in pain she reached for her sonic lipstick only to have the creature smack it away. He then proceeded to hold her up by the neck choking the life out of her.

"Now I have you Sarah Jane Smith and this time there is no one left to save you." The menacing robed creature said.

Sarah Jane eyes looked upon the laughing Trickster as she felt her air supply slowly being cut off. Maybe she went a bit overboard with this plan but at least she gave The Doctor the time he needed. Soon the whole building jerk harshly while the Trickster still had his hand around her neck. Sarah Jane still managed to smile.

"Your…plans are done… "Sarah said with little breath she had left.

Anger rose within the Trickster as he clamped his other hand around her throat. Just as Sarah Jane was about to succumb to the darkness she was dropped to the floor. She looked over to see Sidney pushing the Trickster up against the wall. Dana walked over to Sarah Jane and helped her to her feet.

"Sidney how could you! " The Trickster said in a surprised tone.

"I am done taking orders from you!" Sidney screamed.

Before he could say another word the building shook again causing some of the roofing to fall down on top of the robed creature. Sidney backed up and helped Dana with Sarah Jane.

"She's having trouble breathing." Dana said.

"We can't stay here." Sidney said.

Sarah Jane wanted to thank the women but she was busy trying to catch her breath to do so.

They two of them walked from the hallway with Sarah Jane between them. The Doctor ran up to them while he was happy that Sidney was on their side, his face grew sadden at the sight of Sarah Jane. She was trying her best to catch her breath with very little success. He wanted to help her but they needed to leave the building now.

"Did you stop it?" Dana asked.

"Yes but I also triggered the self destruct program we have about ten seconds before this place is blown sky high." The Doctor said rather quickly.

Before either of them could say another word the Tardis materialized before them and opened its doors. The Doctor helped them all inside. Just as the building exploded the Tardis dematerialized.

Inside the police box Sidney and Dana looked around, They were both surprised by how big it was. The Doctor put an oxygen mask on Sarah Jane. After a few long deep breaths Sarah Jane pulled the mask off and looked up at the Doctor.

"I know I cut it a bit too close this time." Sarah Jane admitted.

The Doctor nodded in agreement before heading back over to the console, he looked at the coordinates and sighed he knew exactly where she was taken them. Even the old girl hummed sadly but he knew it had to be done. He then looked over at Dana and Sidney, they were holding hands. They were finally happy at least someone was. He felt the Tardis come to a stop he put on a smile and approached the happy humans. As they all walked outside. The smell of the fresh crisp air of Ealing welcomed them.

"Well with the Trickster gone with do you plan on doing now?" The Doctor asked.

"We are going to start another business." Dana stated.

"The right way this time." Sidney added.

The Doctor waved to Sidney and Dana as they walked down the street, soon Sarah Jane emerged from the Tardis.

"I'm glad Sidney can finally see there is more to life then her master, who knows she made even find a little romance as well." Sarah Jane said.

"Indeed." The Doctor said.

The two of them stood there in front of Sarah Jane's house, after a few moments the door opened and waiting for them was a confused Clara along with three confused children. The Doctor sighed as he took a hold of his old friend's hand.

"I wish you didn't have to go." The Doctor said in a sadden tone.

As do I but you know,I have a feeling we'll meet again so until next time Doctor." Sarah Jane said followed with a tearful smile.

"Until next time ." The Doctor replied.


End file.
